El llamado del pasado
by ManaKarin
Summary: Te has preguntado por que en Egipto hay Pirámides siendo civilizaciones tan separadas geográficamente? Descubre este secreto a lado de Yugi y compañía pero esperen ¿El Faraón regresa?


_Cuando un alma se separa de su cuerpo, puede no tener el descanso aún.  
Su destino debe cumplirse a acomodé lugar, pues es la decisión de los dioses. Pero ¿Qué pasa si el destino fue cumplido pero aún hay pendientes que no son sabidos?_

En una cueva, un rito era procesado por una mujer de vestimentas blancas que sostenía en sus manos un cáliz frente a un cuerpo de barro, del cual, colgaba el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Alrededor del cuerpo, varios círculos lo adornaban en conjunto con caracoles, patas de animales, una pequeña fogata y algunas plumas.

-¡Regresa alma que descansas en el inframundo!-pronunciaba la mujer que vertía un líquido sobre el cuerpo-¡Regresa alma del Faraón Atem!

Lejos de aquel lugar…

-¿Bueno?-preguntaba un chico de ojos violáceos que contestaba el teléfono de su casa-Si, ¿Ir a México?...Si, está bien-era lo que se oía mientras hablaba y finalmente colgó después de una despedida-¿Para que querrá mi abuelito que vaya?

-¿Qué pasó hijo?-cuestionaba una mujer amable al chico.

-Mi abuelito quiere que vaya, que es urgente-informó el chico.

Al día siguiente, Yugi asistió a la escuela comentando lo sucedido a sus amigos, quienes no dudaron en acompañarlo hasta aquel remoto lugar esa misma tarde.

-¿Qué hace tu abuelo en México?-cuestionó Honda.

-Vino a ver algunas pirámides-contestó Yugi que buscaba algo familiar en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México.

-¡Es verdad! A tu abuelo le interesa todo eso-dijo Anzu con una sonrisa.

-No cambia-siguió Jonouchi.

-¡Yugi!-se oyó el grito de una chica que no tardó en presentarse frente a los chicos y aprisionando al joven de ojos violetas-Hola

-¡Rebecca!-exclamaron los recién llegados.

-Mi abuelito me mandó a buscarlos-esbozó una sonrisa a los demás.

-¿Sabes para que quería mi abuelito que viniera?-preguntó Yugi mirando a la chica rubia.

-Si, se llevaran una gran sorpresa-dijo riendo-Lo mejor será que esperen hasta llegar.

Sin más que decir, se dirigieron a una casa de campaña cercana a las pirámides de Teotihuacan, que habían sido cerradas después de haberse hallado unos pasadizos bajo la pirámide del sol. En el lugar, tomaron asiento esperando que alguien llegara.

-Hola chicos ¡Cuánto tiempo!-exclamó el profesor Hopkins quién entraba al lugar.

-Hola-saludó su compañero que entraba tras él-¿Lo recuerdan?-preguntó dejando entrar a una persona de firmes pasos.

-¡Atem!-exclamaron sorprendidos levantándose de sus asientos.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntaba Yugi intrigado.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-cuestionó el chico rubio.

-No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo, es haber despertado en una cueva, me encontraba solo y cuando pude levantarme, vagué por varias rutas hasta que encontré la salida.

-En ese momento Artur y yo salíamos de la casa y lo vimos salir del pasadizo-completó el anciano de ojos violetas.

-Si sigue aquí, tal vez es por que tiene algo más que hacer en este mundo-comentó el hombre de bigote.

-Tal vez tenga razón profesor-dijo Atem-Pero ¿Por qué reaparecí aquí? ¿Y por que con esas ropas?

-Las ropas con las que te encontramos, eran las que usaban los gobernantes de este país en la antigüedad-explicaba el más bajo de los ancianos-Pero es un misterio el por que las llevabas puestas.

-¿Ya revisaron el lugar donde despertó Atem?-cuestionó Anzu.

-Aún no-contestó Rebecca-Los estábamos esperando-sonrió la joven aferrándose al brazo del rubio junto a ella.

-¡Esto me huele a aventura!-exclamó Jonouchi enérgicamente-Sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, nosotros te ayudaremos.

-¡Así es!-siguieron los demás.

De inmediato, se pusieron en marcha al lugar, entrando por uno de los tantos túneles recientemente descubiertos y atravesando por pasadizos hasta llegar al lugar, donde Atem había despertado; encontrándose ahí solamente, los círculos trazados en el suelo.

-En este lugar desperté-indicó el joven señalando en medio de los círculos haciendo que sus acompañantes observaran detenidamente el área.

-¿Qué son estos círculos?-cuestionó Yugi a los conocedores.

-Parecen ser pictogramas para algún hechizo-comentó Artur.

-Picto ¿Qué?-preguntó Jonouchi.

-Pictogramas-contestó Anzu avergonzada-Son como dibujos, pero mejor que tus garabatos-dijo justo antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más.

-¡Oye!-protestó el rubio

-Ella tiene razón-se burló Honda-Y a todo esto ¿Para que servían?

-Eran usadas por personas para hacer magia-explicaba la chica que aprisionaba a Yugi-A estas personas se les llamaba Shamanes, usaban otros elementos de la naturaleza para sus rituales, aunque la mayoría de estos artículos, según se dice, desaparecían.

-¿De verdad?-cuestionaba Atem confundido-Es que la posición… la forma de los trazos… me recuerda a algunos ritos que se les solía hacer a algunas deidades.

-¡Mi Faraón!-oyeron la exclamación de una chica que llegaba presurosa a la presencia del mencionado-¿Qué hace vestido así?-cuestionó al verle ropas que alguna vez usó al estar presente en esa época-No importa, pero ¿Dónde estaba?

-Discul…-quería decir Atem con confusión.

-¡Ahora sí podremos casarnos!-exclamó la extraña vestida de blanco y tomando las manos del chico.

-¿Casarse?-preguntaba el resto de los presentes con asombro.

-Discúlpame-pedía el Faraón-Pero ¿Te conozco?

-¿No me recuerda? Soy Malinalli-decía la mujer de cabello corto-Su prometida.

-¿Malinalli?-peguntaba tratando de hacer memoria.

*****Flash Back*****

-Hijo, ven, quiero presentarte a unas personas-llamaba un hombre de agradable presencia a un pequeño niño de ojos violáceos-Atem, él es Balam, Tlatuani de Teotihuacan, un imperio muy lejano al nuestro, y ellas son sus hijas-indicó con la mano a dos niñas de ojos y cabello negro muy parecidas.

-Mi nombre es Malinalli-se presentaba una de ellas haciendo reverencia.

-Y el mío es Akna-se presentó la segunda de igual forma.

-Hijo mió, por bien estar de nuestro pueblo he decidido comprometerte con Malinalli, para unificar los pueblos-argumentaba Amnankenón al pequeño.

*****Fin Flash Back*****

-Ya recuerdo…-decía Atem aún tratando de recordar más cosas-También recuerdo a tu padre y a tu hermana gemela.

-¡Por fin me ha recordado!-decía la chica entusiasmada-¡Ahora si podremos casarnos!

-Lo siento-dijo el chico que se soltaba las manos delicadamente-Pero me temo que no podrá ser así, he regresado a esta época por algo y debo averiguar por que.

-Yo fui… yo fui quién lo trajo de regreso-confesaba Malinalli al asombro de los presentes-Yo lo he traído nuevamente a la vida para poder completar la unión. Esa es su misión en esta época-dijo tratando de volver a tomar las manos del joven-Cuando usted subió al trono, me dirigí de inmediato a sus tierras, pero al llegar, usted había fallecido, pero ahora estamos juntos.

-Disculpa-pidió el tricolor evitando el contacto-Pero no tiene caso esa unión, ya no pertenecemos a esta época y de nada ayudaría, lo mejor será que regresemos al mundo de los muertos.

-En cambio yo si soy de esta época-se señaló Jonouchi mirando a la chica de forma invitadora.

-¿Esa es su última palabra?-preguntó la chica de blanco ignorando al rubio y con la mirada baja.

-Lo siento-

-Está bien, pensaba que esto sería más fácil, pero…-decía la mujer llamando la atención de todos que sacaba de un bolsillo que colgaba de su cintura, un brazalete que se colocó y del cual se formó un especie de disco de duelo-No me deja otra alternativa.

-¿Un disco de duelo?-preguntaron sorprendidos los presentes.

-Creo que son mejor conocidos por su majestad como Dia-Diagn´s-sonrió Malinalli.

-Es diferente-murmuró Atem retrocediendo unos pasos-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Mis intenciones no eran casarme, lo que realmente quiero es el poder que tu posees y solo hay dos formas de conseguirlo-explicaba la chica de ojos negros-Ya sea otorgada por voluntad…

-¿Por eso la boda?-murmuró Rebecca.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntaban el rubio y su compañero castaño quienes habían alcanzado a oírla.

-Si él se enamoraba de ella, podría pedirle el poder-explicaba Anzu.

-No necesariamente-detuvo uno de los ancianos-Es posible que solo fuera otorgado como símbolo de confianza para la unión entre reinos.

-Las bodas arreglas no tenían como fin el amor-informaba Artur.

-O ganado en un duelo-siguió Malinalli.

-El no tiene un Dia-Diagn-objetaba Yugi.

Malinalli otorgó un Dia-Diagn al Faraón sacado del mismo lugar que el que ella portaba-¡Adelante! Esto no funcionará si no le gano-dijo-¡Invoco a Ixtab la suicida!-diciendo esto, apareció un cadáver descompuesto con los ojos cerrados, colgando de un árbol.

-¡Jamás había visto algo como eso!-exclamó Yugi.

-Si no piensa actuar-dijo Malinalli después de esperar unos minutos-Comenzaré ¡Ataca Ixtab!

El monstruo abrió los ojos, jaló la cuerda de la que colgaba y la lanzó contra Atem, quién cayó por el impacto.

-¡No!-detuvo a sus amigos que estaban apunto de acercarse-Esta bien, pelearé ¡Mago Obscuro!-invocaba ya con el primitivo disco dejando aparecer al mencionado - ¡Ataque de magia obscura!

El mago hizo su tarea, pero no logró dañar a Ixtab en ningún aspecto.

-Esto fue muy fácil-dijo Malinalli viendo que solo quedaba la mitad de vitalidad a Atem-¡Ataca Ixtab!

El monstruo lanzó el ataque, pero este fue interferido por una mujer acompañada de un conejo que evitó el ataque.

-¿Qué?-preguntó alarmada la mujer-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-¡Gracias a Tonatiu que desperté a tiempo!-se oyó una nueva voz que llegaba de una de las grutas-¿Están bien?-preguntó a los chicos sorprendidos que asintieron con la cabeza.

-Tú… tú debes ser Akna-indicó el moreno.

-Cuanto tiempo alteza-saludó la mujer de vestido azul.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar muerta-reprochaba Malinalli.

-De igual forma que tu, pero sabía lo que planeabas y ahora puedo detenerte-contestó Akna.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme esto? Creo que ya veo doble-dijo Jonouchi.

-Mi hermana fue elegida para ser la primera aspirante al trono-explicaba la recién llegada-Al principio desconocía lo que significaba el compromiso con el Príncipe de Egipto, pero años más tarde se enteró del poder que heredaría y de lo que era capaz…

-Tu y mi padre siempre han sido unos tontos pensando en pequeño, tan solo pensando en la paz-interrumpía la segunda-Pero con ese poder, regresaré permanentemente a este mundo y lo controlaré como me corresponde ¡Ataca!-ordenaba a su monstruo.

-¡Ixchel!-llamaba Akna.

El ataque fue lanzado, pero una vez más interferido y contra atacado haciendo desaparecer a Ixtab, además de bajar vitalidad a la villana.

-¿Cómo es posible? Tu no eras tan fuerte-se sorprendía Malinalli recuperándose del ataque.

-Siempre me hacías menos, pero debes saber que por mi cuenta he aprendido nuevos trucos-decía la chica.

-Yo también he aprendido trucos nuevos-sonreía la joven de cabello corto haciendo una nueva invocación-¡Tlaloc dios de las aguas!

Ante esto, un hombre viejo con apariencia de anfibio, su nariz larga y curva, cargando un hacha, se presentó ante ellos.

-¡Es como un dios egipcio!-pensaba Atem mirando sorprendido.

-Hagamos esto parejo-dijo la joven-¡Quetzalcoatl serpiente emplumada!-exclamó haciendo desaparecer su primer monstruo y apareciendo en su lugar, una gran serpiente de plumajes verdes.

-Parecen ser los equivalentes de los dioses egipcios-comentó el señor Moutto.

-Si eso es así, entonces no habrá ganadores-comentó Artur.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Akna mirando a Atem-Faraón, invoque a sus dioses-pidió.

-¡Osiris, Obelisco y Ra!-invocaba haciéndolos aparecer a lado de Quetzalcoatl-¿Podrías explicarme como es que existen otros monstruos dioses?

-Cuando nuestros pueblos comenzaron a tener contacto, se revelaron varios secretos de arquitectura, medicina, magia… el juego de las sombras no fue una excepción, 3 dioses aparecieron, solo personas poderosas podrían despertarlas.

-Por eso quiero el poder del Faraón, para despertar a Tonatiu, dios del sol-dijo Malinalli-¡Ataca Tlaloc!-exclamó sacando un cáliz haciendo paralizar a los dioses egipcios.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Atem preocupado al tiempo que se cubría con los brazos por el ataque que era interceptada por Quetzalcoatl.

-Entre más lejos estén de su punto de origen, se debilitaran sus monstruos-festejaba la joven del cáliz-Y son más vulnerables a la magia de los artículos creados aquí.

La batalla entre ambos dioses mexicas se llevaba acabo mientras los demás observaban sorprendidos sin saber que hacer, hasta que en una breve pausa, Akna sacó de un bolsillo un cetro adornado de plumas que entregó a Atem.

-El poder que usted posee puede ser suficiente para invocar al tercer dios, pero necesitará de un artículo milenario creado en estas tierras-decía mientras lo entregaba-¡Invóquelo!

La batalla continuó mientras Atem deba exclamación-¡Tonatiu dios del sol!-haciendo aparecer a un guerrero que despedía rayos parecidos a los del sol, pero este quedó paralizado.

-Parece ser que no contaba con el poder adecuado-se burlaba Malinalli.

-Solo observa ¡Sacrifico a Quetzalcoatl!-dijo haciendo que su monstruo bañara con sus plumas a los dioses egipcios regresándoles el movimientos y finalmente alzando las manos haciendo brillar sus pendientes-Recuerda que yo también poseo un artículo-comentó haciendo que los dioses egipcios y el mago obscuro se fusionaran creando un guerrero jaguar, que portaba un escudo donde sobresalía la cabeza del dragón alado de ra, una armadura azulada y una espada de doble filo, de un extremo se denotaba el báculo del mago obscuro y del otro la cabeza de Osiris (slifer)-¡Ahora!

-¡Ataca dios Tonatiuh!-exclamó Atem al tiempo que la bestia obedecía sus órdenes. El guerrero destruyó con facilidad al dios Tlaloc consumiendo lo último de la vitalidad de Malinalli.

-¡No!-exclamó la chica buscando la forma de escapar.

-Lo siento mucho hermana-dijo Akna tomando el cáliz que ella soltó durante el ataque-Pero es momento de regresar-dijo pronunciando un ritual encerrando el alma de Malinalli en el cáliz.

-Adiós hermana-murmuró Akna-Supongo que antes de irnos querrán hacer preguntas-miró con una sonrisa a los presentes.

-Si-contestó Jonouchi-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¡Jono!-exclamó Anzu.

-Si las tierras estaban tan lejanas ¿Por qué planeaban la unión? No corrían riesgo de una guerra-preguntaba uno de los ancianos.

-Mi padre y el Faraón Amnankenón sabían muy bien eso, pero tomaban en cuenta, que si eran atacados, podrían pedir refuerzos del pueblo aliado y ya que las técnicas de pelea eran muy diferentes se podría conseguir alguna ventaja-explicaba la chica-Además, al ser reinos tan separados, los conocimientos en todos los campos eran variados, así podrían complementarse.

-Pero si Egipto ya tenía contacto con esta cultura ¿Por qué no hay indicios de su presencia si no hasta el descubrimiento de América años después?-cuestionaba el abuelo de la rubia.

-Malinalli llegó a Egipto, pero este se encontraba devastado, la alianza por guerra no fue efectiva por la lejanía-tomó una vez más la palabra-Cuando llegó con las noticias, mi padre prohibió el uso de los artículos milenarios y cualquier cosa relacionada con el juego de las sombras. A Malinalli no le pareció y escapó del reino con algunos seguidores, tiempo después por culpa de estos juegos, la cultura Maya desapareció sin dejar rastro. Pensábamos que mi hermana había perecido con ellos, pero logró escapar. Ella ambicionaba más poder, por eso se suicidó haciendo un hechizo para regresar a revivir a su prometido esperando que otras personas olvidaran estas habilidades para facilitarle la conquista de las tierras.

-Es posible que cuando se hallaron las grutas bajo la pirámide, despertaran a Malinalli-comentó Yugi.

-¿Y tu Akna, como sabías lo que sucedería?-cuestionó Rebecca.

-Cuando oí lo que le pasó a ese pueblo, salí a buscarla, la encontré justo cuando moría y supe lo que planeaba, la conocía muy bien y decidí detenerla cuando eso sucediera, ya que el hechizo no podría ser detenido-contestaba la nombrada-Informé a mi padre lo sucedido llevándome los artículos milenarios para esconderlos hasta este día. Por esa razón se rompió todo lazo con Egipto, por miedo a desaparecer o provocar alguna guerra tan devastadora como la de hace años.

-Entonces debo regresar a Egipto para regresar al inframundo-comentó Atem mirando su artículo.

-No, su artículo solo fue usado por ser algo muy apegado a usted, ya no contiene la magia de antes, en cambio esto…-miró el cáliz que sostenía-Creo que ya es tiempo de que partamos.

-Si Pero ¿Cómo?-preguntó el joven ojivioleta.

-Síganme-pidió la chica llevándolos por otros pasajes hasta llegar a una puerta con algunos artículos incrustados, excepto 3-Solo hay que colocar las llaves-dijo colocando el cáliz en su lugar, posteriormente se quitó los aretes introduciéndolos donde correspondía-Ahora solo falta uno.

-Lamento que mi regreso no haya sido muy placentero-decía Atem a sus amigos tomando con fuerza el cetro.

-¿Qué dices viejo?-preguntaba Jonouchi con un abrazo amistoso-Contigo no hay tiempo de aburrirse.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó Honda imitando el movimiento del lado opuesto-No hay de que arrepentirse.

-Te extrañaremos-se acercó Anzu.

-Suerte-se despidió Yugi.

-Gracias-dijo Atem colocando el cetro en su lugar haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

-En cuanto la puerta se cierre deben salir de aquí-advirtió Akna-Esto se derrumbará para desaparecer estos juegos. Adiós.

-Adiós-dijo Atem dando la media vuelta y caminando hacia la luz que salía del umbral a lado de Akna.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, salieron corriendo viendo la destrucción de las cuevas, pero las pirámides habían quedado intactas.

**FIN**

Bueno antes que nada quisiera decir que esta idea se me ocurrió por que es bien sabido que tanto en México como Egipto se encuentran las pirámides, entonces quise dar alguna relación entre estos 2 país. En el One-shot, hago mención de varios dioses mayas y mexicas, algunos son conocidos otros no tanto. También intenté buscar los equivalentes de los dioses egipcios con los ya mencionados.

**Quetzalcoatl-°** Quetzalcoatl no solo era el Señor del Sol, sino el propio Dios-Sol del país. Representado como una serpiente con plumas de Quetzal.

**Akna -°** Diosa de la fecundidad humana, su nombre significa madre

**Balam -°** Dios protector de los campos y las cosechas; se le rendía culto antes de empezar la siembra.

**Ixchel -°** En la mitología maya Ixchel ("La blanca") era diosa del amor, de la gestación, de los trabajos textiles y de la luna. En algunas ocasiones se le representaba acompañada de un conejo. Una de sus advocaciones era considerada maléfica, y se le representó en el códice Dresde como una mujer vieja, vaciando los odres de la cólera sobre el mundo.

**Ixtab -°** En la mitología maya, Ixtab es la diosa del suicidio, y esposa del dios de la muerte, Chamer.

Ixtab es representada como un cadáver parcialmente descompuesto con sus ojos cerrados, colgando de un árbol.

Espero la historia halla sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer las locuras que se me ocurren cuando no tengo nada que hacer jeje.


End file.
